


Nothing's gonna change over here on my end

by ElectricDove



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricDove/pseuds/ElectricDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘... If you just dare me, I’ll win your heart, Now let it start, let it start... I’m a don’t do it wrong - do it righter, I’m a prizefighter…’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Now let it start..

**Author's Note:**

> Yeey, I'm finally getting some things done!
> 
> I need to credit my friend [allsortsofmythical](http://allsortsofmythical.tumblr.com//) for the image of Link walking around in Rhett's PJ's <3

The sky is dark and grey, filled with low hanging clouds that hold more rain to pour down on the two men running through the empty streets. Every sensible person is inside, staying warm and dry, but to Rhett and Link’s defence the day started with nice mild weather, only slightly overcast. As living in Los Angeles California made them expect warm and sunny weather, neither man had looked up that evening’s weather forecast as they set out for a short walk around the block . For longer trips out into the wilderness Rhett would take the time to plan and take the forecast seriously, but today the big rainstorm took them both by surprise. Just as they were leaving the park nearby Rhett’s house, the first fat drops of rain had begun to fall. Soon it was pouring, soaking the two men only wearing light jackets and in no way prepared for such weather.

They are making their way over to the house, running with big steps through puddles and getting wetter every second they remain outside. They’re almost there when Rhett takes a moment to appreciate the way Link’s darkened jeans move with his running figure, his eyes not straying from the glorious image and thus completely missing the big puddle of water in the middle of his lawn. The muddy water is soaking up his shoe and the entire calf of his left leg feels dirty, making him yell in annoyance. He isn’t hurt or anything, most of all just berating himself for his inattentiveness. 

“You alright?” 

Link stops his path to Rhett’s front door, turning back in the pouring rain. Rhett can only just make out the concerned look on Link’s face as he steps closer to help Rhett make the last few yards safely. He doesn’t really need the help, but Link’s strong arm around his back feels nice and if he leans in a little bit more than is necessary, who will know? Certainly not Link, who is smiling at him through the wet strands of hair plastered to his forehead, still looking as gorgeous as always.  
Together they stumble through the door, the sudden silence and dryness a nice contrast to outside. Taking a moment to calm his breath and racing heart, Rhett kicks his door closed and runs a hand through his messy wet hair. It feels like everything is wet, down to his socks and even his underwear, the soaking wet fabric constricting his body everywhere in an unpleasant way. It seems like Link is not faring any better than him, his moving arms straying around droplets of water as they fly off of him. 

“Dangit, I’m soaked!” 

Link complains as he plucks at his sodden denim shirt, keeping it away from his chest with an annoyed look on his shining wet face. 

“There’s no way I’m getting home like this, brother. You’re stuck with me for the night.”

Rhett grimaces at the puddles of rainy and muddy water that are forming beneath the both of them, their wet shoes making squeaky noises on his precious hardwood floors. He’s definitely more concerned about the state of his floors than his best friend and business partner staying the night. Over the years, especially with the both of them single the majority of time, it had become somewhat of a regular occurrence anyway, both men just as comfortable at the other’s house as at their own home, even though lately, they spend a lot of time together at Rhett’s place and he was just fine with that. 

“You know the way, man.”  
Wiping away some of the rain of his face, smoothing over his beard, he speaks to his dripping friend.  
“But don’t use all the hot water this time, I need to warm up in the shower just as bad.” 

As Link makes his way over to the bathroom, huffing out some mocking laughter without any real bite into it, Rhett takes another moment to covertly look over and appreciate the way Link’s jeans cling to his retreating legs. He’s always loved watching his friend move around, but the added wetness and the way it made certain parts stand out that much more clearly was making it hard to resist right now. His eyes move up, startled by the sheer amount of glistening naked skin he encounters there as Link is drawing his shirt over his head.  
Or at least, as Link is trying to do so. Rhett chuckles, amused by the sight of his ever clumsy friend, his tight and unyielding denim shirt halfway around his head impeding his vision severely. Extending one long arm, he grabs onto Link’s shoulder just in time before the man finishes his blind path straight into the doorway of the bathroom. 

“Gosh Link, here, let me help. You’re gonna get yourself hurt this way..” 

Taking hold on both sides of the soaked shirt, Rhett grips the wet denim tight as he yanks hard to release its clinging hold on Link’s body. With some wiggling they finally do manage to get the shirt off, Rhett now standing close to a disheveled looking Link with the shirt still in his hands. Link is smiling up at him, his eyes crinkling behind his fogged up glasses, thanking him before turning around and walking into the bathroom. It takes Rhett a moment longer to collect himself and drag his mind out of the gutter where it currently resides with way too much mental images of Link’s wet chest. 

“Take your shirt and the rest of your clothes into the dryer, okay? They should be dry by tomorrow.”

Rhett throws the shirt in the bathroom, near to where Link is standing. He is truly trying not to look as his friend is working on his jeans fastenings, trying to keep his gaze averted and his mind occupied with other things, like grabbing a towel for himself before Link could begin his shower. But Rhett can’t help sneaking in a look as Link is shimmying out of his tight wet jeans, looking like a damn near model in his clinging black underwear and making Rhett blush as he looks away immediately. Turning around, strangling the towel in his hand, seems like the safest thing to do for now. He’s breathing a little fast, but working hard to get himself under control, not sure why tonight his mind and body are betraying him like this. It’s not like he’s unused to seeing Link in different states of undress. It’s the wetness.. He looks so good, all slicked up like that..

Shaking his head to clear all, mostly unwelcome, thoughts, Rhett decides it’s probably most sensible to leave his own sodden shirt here, easily taking it off and dropping it next to Link’s in his bathroom sink. With his back turned and the towel already on his head, trying to dry his hair somewhat, he totally misses Link’s own appreciating gaze, lingering on his freckled shoulders, transfixed on the muscles moving beneath the tanned skin. Rhett’s voice is muffled, coming from underneath the fluffy towel. 

“You okay with searching for something that’ll fit on your own? You probably know where I keep everything better than I do myself.” 

He stops on his way out of the bathroom, taking in Link’s glassy eyed stare, wondering for a second if Link was alright before dismissing it as another instance of his friend behaving oddly. Rhett doesn’t notice the full body shiver as Link gets back to the present, reigning in his brain from wherever it has gone, smiling pleasantly at Rhett as he repeats the question.

“Hey man, you’re okay with picking up clothes on your own right? And don’t use all the hot water!” 

Shaking his head at Rhett’s stern voice, giving him a devious smile before answering.  
“How you’re gonna stop me, brother? Hah?!” 

Knowing it won’t impress or intimidate Link much, Rhett still frowns and puts on his best stern, serious expression.  
“I mean it, Link! If you’re still in the shower in ten minutes I’m gonna drag you outta here.” 

Link’s laughter and pink tinted cheeks make Rhett’s mouth quirk up into a small smile, not resisting the way the sight of Link’s happy face makes him happy too, no matter the reason for it. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll behave this time. Keep your pants on! Or don’t! Gosh you’re just as soaked as I am. You’re gonna get your whole house wet if you’ll start walking around like this, dude. Think of your precious hardwood floors!”

Even if Link probably meant it as a mocking statement, Rhett knows there is a big truth behind what he said and as he looks down at his dripping and muddy jeans for a second, he considers the pros and cons of walking around mostly naked and whether it would be extra weird if he unclothed in the bathroom, right where Link was currently standing mostly naked.  
Shifting his weight, his socks making a nasty wet sound inside his shoes is what makes the decision much easier. He reverses back into his bathroom, already toeing off his muddy grey sneakers as he makes his way over to the empty space near the toilet. Not making eye contact with Link or looking at his practically naked and slightly shivering body is difficult but important. Feeling the need to clear the air, not sure if it’s for his own benefit or for Link’s, he tried for a joke anyway.

“That’s actually a good idea. Don’t look though, this ain’t gonna be a pretty sight!”

Flinging his dirty wet socks to the side, to be dealt with later, Rhett begins working on the button and zipper of his jeans. Getting them opened is easy enough, but the thick denim is proving to be too tough to get down any further than his hips. 

Refusing to ask for help and still not making eye contact, Rhett is struggling with his wet jeans, trying to get them down while keeping his boxer briefs to stay where they are. Link’s voice is uncharacteristically soft and close enough that it startles Rhett. 

“You need help with that, Rhett?” 

Link’s sincere tone makes the hairs on his arms stand up, bringing a flush to Rhett’s face as he nods in defeat and turns around to face Link.  
Without speaking further, Link gets down on one knee, safely positioning himself to the side as to not be in an uncomfortable and decidedly sexual position in front of Rhett’s crotch. As long fingers prod between the wet denim and his naked skin, Rhett feels the flush on his face spread down further, staining his chest red. Even with Link sitting to the side, his direct line of sight is on Rhett’s nether region and Rhett isn’t sure how comfortable he is with all of this. It feels too risky, too easy to lose sight of his reasonable mind and normal mental barriers. Holding on to his underwear with one hand, he pulls the left side of his jeans down with the other. Link peeled the denim down on the right side, both of them slowly working the fabric down his thighs and freeing him of the stubborn jeans.  
They work hard, both of them feeling the tension in the room as they strip Rhett of his clothes. But the noises they are producing while doing so are loud and ridiculous, making both men laugh and thus finally breaking the tension. Rhett’s fear of this turning into something uncomfortably sexual turn out to be unfounded as the lifelong friends fall back on their shared sense of childish humor and laugh loudly. 

“Your legs are so frickin long, dangit! Why you gotta have such freakishly long legs, man, they are like 6 feet tall! We’re not even halfway there, brother, and I’m tired! My arms are like ready to fall off!”  
Rhett lets out a hard laugh at Link’s mock complaining, making the other man burst out into giggles too. 

“Come on dude, you have to help me! Let me sit down on the toilet for a sec, you can pull down the legs. I know that will work, come on, just let me..”  
Rhett’s sits down awkwardly, making a wet fart sound as he makes contact with the porcelain of the toilet, the both of them bursting out into new laughter. 

“Gosh man, this is ridiculous! Your frickin giant legs, hoist them up brother!” Rhett throws his legs up, holding on to the toilet to get a grip as Link pulls down on his tight jeans. More ridiculous sounds, more laughter and tears in both of their eyes finally results in Rhett’s jeans off his long legs and Link laying down on the ground holding them in his hands. Their laughter is loud, long and feels incredibly good shared between the two friends.

-

The water feels nice as it falls down, encompassing him with warmth. The traces of rain washed away as he stands in the shower, letting the water fall down without doing much to get clean just yet. Link knows he doesn’t have too long, knowing his friend will be pissed if he really does use up all the hot water, but he still takes a long moment doing nothing except standing there and enjoying himself.  
His mind automatically turns to thoughts of Rhett, his best friend Rhett, his best friend Rhett who is walking around practically naked at the moment, his best friend Rhett who is walking around practically naked at the moment because he helped him undress.  
A wandering mind turns to wandering hands, making Link’s usual showering routine a bit longer than usual. 

-

“I’m done. Bathroom’s all yours.” 

Rhett looks up from where he was kneeling down and cleaning his hallway floor, wiping the hardwood carefully to take care of the mess they left earlier before it could stain. He only sees a flash of naked legs and a towel draped over hips before Link disappears inside his bedroom, the bathroom door left open and steam billowing out. Straightening with some effort, Rhett picks up his set of fresh clothes and makes his way over for his time in the shower.  
He makes sure the bathroom door is closed before stepping out of his last garment, his underwear now only slightly damp as his body heat had dried up most of the soaked through rain. Stepping under the blissfully warm water, Rhett feels his body relax and takes the time to enjoy the streams running over his naked torso. Just standing there in his shower, the air thick and humid already from Link’s shower a little bit earlier, Rhett lets his mind wander, enjoying this time alone before he would spend his evening together with his friend. 

Over the years in their friendship he and Link were never very far apart, inseparable as children, rooming together in college and then starting to work together as young adults. It had been Link’s decision to not room together after college, claiming it would be good for them to have their own place. Rhett always thought it was funny, seeing how Link was always over at his place, often spending the night in his guest bedroom after claiming he was too tired or it was too late already to head back to his own place.  
But Rhett wouldn’t want to complain about this, quite the opposite actually, since he was the one pestering Link about finding some shared home now that they moved over to California. So the day after he found a new green toothbrush next to his own blue one in his cabinet, Rhett decided not to say anything about it, he just smiled every time Link fell asleep next to him on his couch and walked over to the bathroom to brush his teeth before bed. He hadn’t sneakily left any of his clothes over at Rhett so most of the time he just borrowed some pajama pants from Rhett, the loose fabric barely clinging to his much smaller hips.  
The sight of his clothes on Link, his very own and comfortable clothes on Link’s wildly different figure always did things to him, made his thoughts get a little crazy before he gained control over himself once again.

Because no matter how close they were, closer than any normal pair of friends, best friends even, they were never more than that.  
Rhett frequently mourned that loss, the hypothetical idea that he needed someone in his life to be his partner, his romantic and sexual partner. Standing there alone in his shower, he could admit to wanting Link to be that partner, beside every other role he fulfilled in Rhett’s life. But he knew it would never be, deepening their barely platonic friendship seemingly not something Link was interested in. Or at least that was the conclusion Rhett had reached a long time ago, after many of his not so subtle hints were ignored or rejected. So even though his heart still longed for more, his body still yearned to get closer, even closer to his best friend, he’s accepted there not being room for more.  
It’s a pity that being this close with Link and sharing almost every aspect of their lives also meant that all other romantic pursuits were doomed from the start. Over the years, especially after their college days, Rhett had tried to seriously get into the dating game, finding some lovely girls who were willing to be wooed by him. Only to let them all slip away after some weeks together, when his intense friendship with Link and the resulting closeness they shared drove them all away. Rhett had learned early on that he’d never been willing to give up some of the amazing aspects of their friendship and was barely even willing to make a compromise when his girlfriends had asked him to. Eventually it became too much, the strain on the rare relationships already too strong to let the infatuation survive and transform into something like love. 

As a result Rhett had been single for a long time, and so was Link. They never talked about their struggle in finding a good and flexible romantic partner, never talked about how their friendship impacted their lacking romantic life. But that was okay.  
His imagination and his right hand had been his only private bed partners for years now, not entirely satisfying but sufficient enough for Rhett when he needed it. 

Thinking about how Link had been standing there under the same water stream, soaping himself up, Rhett’s body begin to respond to the mental image, getting excited as his own hands follow the trails of soap across his own chest. He takes a moment to enjoy this, to let the vision in his mind unfold. Knowing Link like he does, having talked about their showering routines on their Good Mythical Morning show, he knows how efficient Link is, there’s no time for enjoying himself. But in Rhett’s mind Link is taking his time, moving the soap around his body sensually, lingering on sensitive places and getting a bit carried away under the warm water cascading down on him.  
Before Rhett’s mind can get carried away, exciting himself even further with these unrealistic images of his friend, he clears his head and finishes his own washing up in the most efficient way, ignoring his body’s demand for more attention. 

-

His hair is still damp, no trace of his usual upright style but instead curling on his forehead, as Rhett steps out of the bathroom, his own pajama pants slung low on his hips and a comfortable hoodie over an old shirt the perfect attire for a quiet night in his own home with his best friend. In search of said best friend, Rhett walks across his living room, drawn to the passionate singing coming from the kitchen. 

‘... If you just dare me, I’ll win your heart, Now let it start, let it start... I’m a don’t do it wrong - do it righter, I’m a prizefighter…’

Rhett takes a long moment to enjoy the sight of Link dancing and singing in his kitchen, moving around as he prepares coffee for the both of them. He manages to look both graceful and silly at the same time, making Rhett smile his softest, most affectionate smile. Seeing Link dance around in his too big pajama pants, one of Rhett’s older grey shirts on and his hair slicked back from his eyes makes something in his chest tug hard. He doesn’t know the song Link is singing, but the lyrics make sense to him, feeling almost like Link could be singing it for him, to him, motivating Rhett to give him the signal, to dare him to do something about this potential that’s been brewing between them for years. Instead, Rhett goes for something light, his expression already molded into something a bit more safe, grinning a bit as he speaks up.

“Should I be worried about a solo career starting, huh? That sounds good, brother..” 

Whipping around with a startled look on his face, Rhett thinks Link has never looked sweeter. He doesn’t dwell on it too long, though, as he moves past Link to grab his mug from the finished coffee maker. Leaning against the counter, cradling the mug in both hands, he can’t help himself, his eyes find their way back to Link’s face anyway. Link is smiling widely at him, his crooked and pointed teeth showing as his lips widen.  
“Nah, no way you can get rid of me that easily, Rhett.” Rhett smiles back at Link, knowing the statement to be an honest one, even if it’s said in a jocular way. “And besides.. I wouldn’t want to do this all by myself. I like it too much together, just the two of us.” This time the sincere words hit a little closer to Rhett’s already thumping heart, making him catch his breath and look away from Link’s face to collect himself. He didn’t mean it like that..  
Only looking back up when he feels ready, Link has already moved on, humming the words ‘... just the two of us, we can make it if we try.. just the two of us…’. Rhett takes a couple of deep breaths before he follows Link into his living room, clutching to his coffee mug just a tad too hard as he watches the man move his hips to the imaginary beat. 

-

The movie is long past finished, Rhett now just scrolling through the Netflix menu selecting several documentaries and movies for his watchlist. There are several interesting ones he and Link should watch, maybe sometime later this week. Maybe they could provide some new and interesting topics for them to bring to Good Mythical Morning. He makes a mental note to include the series ‘Masters of Sex’, its premise promising enough, especially when watched with Link.  
But not right now, because Link is out like a small child, nestled up on the couch with his heavy head leaning on Rhett’s thigh. Somewhere during the movie, Rhett had no idea when or how he hadn’t noticed it, Link had fallen asleep and begun his deterioration into his most comfortable state. Which was, like always, faced away from the noise of the tv and with his nose almost up against Rhett’s stomach.  
And just like always, Rhett doesn’t have the heart to wake Link up and make him move away from his snuggled up position. He too, is at his most comfortable like this, even if it’s not really by choice. 

Turning off the tv with the remote, Rhett stretches a bit before softly shaking Link’s shoulder, gently calling the sleeping man in his lap.  
“Mmmm, no, I’m asleep..”  
The deep frown on Link’s forehead belies his words, making Rhett respond with a bit of a firmer tone. “Come on, Link. I need to sleep too.”  
Still Link won’t budge, a mulish expression crossing over his ‘sleeping’ face. Clumsy hands grip some of the fabric of his hoodie, tugging on the front as Link tries to get his message across in a nonverbal way before sighing and opening up one eye. The crystal blue of Link’s surprisingly clear eye is tracking Rhett, sizing him up before it disappears again behind a closing eyelid. Link’s voice is low and sleepy, the hands on Rhett’s hoodie persisting in their tugging. “Come and lay with me for a little while, Bo.”  
The couch is big enough for the both of them to lay down comfortably and Rhett always melts a little at the affectionate nickname they had for each other since they were little kids, so he yields easily enough. Not really thinking about it, Rhett scoots down lower and hoists his long legs onto the couch next to Link. It takes some maneuvering but after not too long, Rhett is laying down comfortably next to Link, who is already snuggling up to Rhett in this new position. 

Maybe he should be weirded out by this, maybe they both should be. They’re not anything more than friends and this isn’t really something two guy friends share with each other, right? But who knows for sure? At that moment neither one of them really cares too much, being close and being comfortable next to each other as they fall asleep on Rhett’s couch. 

-

Soft grey morning light is shining unhindered through big windows, brightening up the living room and waking up Rhett. He stretches his limbs, yawning as he opens his eyes slowly to the intimate and cozy sight of Link snuggled up close to him, still sleeping soundly with his open mouth pressed against Rhett’s hoodie. His soft snoring is not cute at all, but not annoying Rhett either, he's just used to it by now. As much as they shared a bed, or in this case some other sleeping surface, it would be odd and useless to still get worked up about the little flaws they both have. Rhett knows he has a ton of them and Link never complains too much, mostly opting for a light teasing when it gets too much. 

But as much as Rhett likes it, lying close and sharing his comfortable couch with his friend, he wants to get up now that he's awake, maybe even stretch his back a bit with some of the exercises his doctor gave him. Link is not easy to move when he’s asleep, his weight heavy and uncooperative, even tightening his arm across Rhett’s chest as Rhett tries to move away from underneath him. Soft and sleepy eyes open, staring up at Rhett’s face before closing again.  
“Mornin’ Rhett..” Link’s voice is almost gruff after hours of sleep and still only barely awake. Before Rhett can answer in kind, the loud growl of his empty stomach makes itself known first. It’s enough for Link to relinquish his hold on Rhett and roll over on the couch, giving Rhett the space to get up and move away. For a second, Rhett fights the urge to roll over too and chase the warmth of Link’s unintentional embrace, finding some control in reciting his mantra. He doesn’t want you to. 

Standing up from the couch is tough, his muscles protesting against their owner’s need to move and get them back to work. With a deep sigh, Rhett stands up to his full height and stretches, making several things in his back pop a little. Feeling Link’s eyes following his every move, he looks back again to his friend still lying on his couch. His own voice, naturally a bit lower than Link’s, is even more gruff and almost sounds like a low rumble. “Good morning to you too, Link.”  
The moment Link’s eyes meet his own, after taking the time to look him all over, takes Rhett’s breath away. This early in the morning it’s much more difficult for Rhett to make sense of the look Link is giving him, the eye contact almost electric and startling in its intensity. Are Link’s eyes truly hooded, looking at him, sultry and almost hungry, or is he finally breaking and making so much more of a comfortable early morning situation. What if Link is just hungry?

A panic starts in Rhett’s mind, making him break out in cold sweat at the conflicting emotions inside of him. His eyes flit away, breaking the locked eye contact with Link. Afraid to look further, afraid to misinterpret the information in his seemingly malfunctioning brain, he doesn’t let his eyes wander over Link’s body. He doesn’t let himself look at the rumpled comfortable figure of his best friend displayed before him. Instead he makes a 180 turn and stumbles over his own barely cooperating feet, repeating he doesn’t want you, he doesn’t want you, he doesn’t want you, inside his head. Safe inside his kitchen, after taking a couple of deep breaths, Rhett shouts his intentions of making breakfast to the general direction of Link in his living room, already rummaging through his fridge to get out the eggs, bacon and waffles. 

-

Scrubbing over his sleepy face, Link lets out a deep sigh. He was sure this was it, the moment actually there. But once again Rhett stepped away and retreated before they could even address the elephant in the room. And it was becoming an incredibly big elephant, almost impossible to ignore, no matter how much his friend tried to. 

Link doesn’t know what’s holding Rhett back, after all these years of dancing around each other and deepening their relationship, he was sure his friend was harbouring the romantic feelings for him. Feelings that he himself had reciprocated for a long time now. Lately, if you could even call the last 8 or 9 months ‘lately’, these feelings had made themselves even more clear than before. Link can’t recall what had happened to make it so, but all the same it means that it’s becoming harder to ignore or set aside. Right now, Link isn’t even sure anymore what the actual reasons for their long abstinence were, the fear and homophobia long forgotten since their move to liberal California some years ago. Right now it just feels silly and unnecessary to avoid their long awaited something More. 

But he had let himself think about it, some time ago when he had a rare quiet night alone at home, weighing every option and every possible outcome to this situation. It was hard to come to conclusions all by himself, so used to Rhett’s presence and his opinions being a part of the process. But it was then that Link had made the decision to test the waters slowly, making sure Rhett was comfortable with all this. It even crossed his mind that Rhett possibly was not comfortable enough to start something with someone of the same sex, Link’s gender an obstacle in pursuing his obvious interest in his friend. After hours and hours of long lingering stares at several of his physical assets, becoming increasingly more obvious over time, Link had dismissed this theory and just chalked Rhett’s behaviour up to fear of messing up their friendship or something like that. 

After this week's recordings, their flirting now reaching ridiculous new heights and resulting in much deserved laughter and ribbing from their crew, Link had made the decision to finally move things along during the weekend. There was really nothing special about this weekend -making it perfect- two whole days of uninterrupted time together. He’d even packed a small backpack that Friday morning, stowed with some of his own underwear and shirts, already prepared for a weekend over at Rhett’s place.  
Last night’s unexpected rain had helped him along, creating a good reason for him to stay the night and thus giving him an easy start. Snuggling together on the couch, getting closer under the pretense of sleep, was nothing new but still too nice to pass up on. 

But now Rhett’s hiding away in the kitchen, making way too much noise with frying pans while having a meltdown. As Link lies there, still on the couch, thinking back to the intense moment they just had, he lets out another deep sigh. It seems like just giving Rhett bedroom eyes and expecting the big man to get the message that it was okay to ravage him was not going to be enough to finally move their relationship to More. Welcome to Good Mythical More, where we give you more.. Shaking his head at his own silly brain, Link stretches himself languidly on the couch before he to moves up to stand with a groan and saunters over to the kitchen, done with waiting and his mind set on moving this along right now.


	2. Change into something More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super special thanks to [robin](http://rhettsglasses.tumblr.com/) who motivated me with her gentle words and amazing beta qualities <3

The eggs sizzling in the frying pan probably don’t deserve his wrath, but their inability to stay whole is really getting on his nerves. So Rhett is anything but gentle as he scrambles the failing eggs inside the pan, scowling deeply at them in the process. The spatula scrapes across his non-stick, giving him even more reason to curse the eggs and the whole morning in general. Even the bacon seems to have it in it for him, splashing hot grease on him before he can step away, making him grumble almost curse words under his breath  
  
Rhett hates how affected he is, ticked off so severely by seemingly nothing.

Because nothing happened.

Now that he has time to reflect some, back to the moment he fled from just minutes ago, he can only come to the conclusion that his mind is making things up. The moment he just shared with Link, his best friend of over 30 years, was just friendly, nothing more than that, or at least anything more about it was all in his head, his overthinking and over-imaginative head.  
He doesn’t know the reason for his mind to get into overdrive just then, making more of a situation than it actually is, even though he has more than enough practise in rationalising their shared moments and seeing them in a more realistic light. But every now and then it seems more difficult to do, to discount the intense eye contact and the long lingering touches.

Right then, Rhett makes the decision to not let his mind mess with him any further and ruin their perfectly fine weekend. He will keep his distance, for both their sake and to keep his own sanity intact.

Still scowling at their breakfast, he doesn’t even look up when Link walks into the kitchen with a cheery ‘Smells good!”, but Rhett does relax some in the presence of his friend.  
Link’s leaning on the kitchen counter next to him, settling close by as he looks Rhett up and down, his sleepy eyes leaving a trail of warmth over Rhett’s body.  
He doesn’t want to look over, unsure of himself  and his composure, with a soft and sleepy Link so close by, so he just scowls a tad harder at their breakfast sizzling away in the scraped frying pan.

“What have those eggs ever done to you? You're in such a bad mood, my plans for today will be no fun if you keep frowning like that!”

Rhett's eyes are inexplicably drawn to Link’s slim figure, his gaze lingering on the little sliver of bare skin where his pyjama pants fail to meet the hemline of the soft worn shirt, the dark trail of hair drawing him in so enticingly. Rhett has to swallow nervously a couple of times before he feels like he can respond, meeting Link's half lidded eyes and questioning the smirk he finds on his face.

“Your plans?”

He feels a bit slow, speaking like this and not catching up with Link's ideas but Rhett's wondering what the plans for their day together are. Usually he's the one with the new adventures, always taking Link along with him and walking through them side by side.

“Yeah, I have some nice plans for us today.. but first we gotta eat! I'm hungry, brother! Let me get the cereal out too.”

-

He never thought he’d be losing his mind today. Sure, Rhett was aware he’d been slipping a bit lately, the long lingering glances and the appreciating looks at Link maybe a bit too obvious to be classified as just friendly, but still.. He thought he was doing fine, good enough at least. But since last night he knows he’s been slipping hard, his thoughts about Link going out of control.  
Waking up and being confronted with Link’s intense stare this morning had been hard enough for him to make sense of. But the sight before him now finally proves to be too much for his poor mind.

When did eating cereal became so sexy to him? Or really specifically, when did Link eating cereal became the sexiest thing he’d ever seen?

Rhett’s breakfast is long gone already, his eggs and bacon eaten with much enthusiasm and filling him with a content feeling as his eyes finally look up to where Link is seated across from him. In that moment Rhett can feel his resolve to keep some some distance, his sanity, fall away. His eyes are huge as he takes in the sinful way Link enjoying his breakfast.

Does Link always eat like this? Moaning his appreciation as he licks his spoon clean? His eyes hooded, almost closing as if he’s having a near orgasmic experience?  
Rhett can’t recall another time when watching Link eat his breakfast made him half hard in his pants, almost drooling, but then again, his mind is clearly long gone by now so maybe this has happened before. The excitement from watching the nearly pornographic scene thrums through his body, his tongue coming out to nervously lick his lips as his eyes are glued to Link’s actions.

He only just catches his own hand before it slips down from the table to his lap, drawn to his excitement there making itself known with a demanding urgency.

His heart is thumping in his chest, a quick blush covering his cheeks as his outright stare is met by Link's half lidded eyes, shocking him with the electricity that sparks between them. Rhett feels like he should look away, break the intense connection between him and his best friend. _He doesn’t mean it like that, he doesn’t.._ He can barely finish the thought as Link winks at him from across the table, a bit exaggerated but still.. _What the heck does that mean?_  
Never more at odds with himself than right now, not sure of what he should do or how he should act, Rhett keeps on staring as Link slowly gets up from the table, watching his every move as Link walks over to his side of the dining table, his eyes once again traveling the entire length of Link’s frame as he stops to lean against the table only inches away from Rhett.

Rhett wants to angle his body to Link, turn in his chair so he can properly face him. However, he knows he probably shouldn’t do this, should actually turn his lower half away, his erection too obvious in the soft worn pajama pants, mainly due to lack of any kind of restraining underwear underneath it. He sits awkwardly, half turned away while trying not to look at Link and failing miserably at that.  
Link looks good. Well, in Rhett’s opinion Link always looks good, but this morning there’s something special, something extra that is making Link look even better than he normally does.  
There’s something fierce in Link’s eyes, burning through Rhett as he looks away once again, at odds with his body wanting to get closer and his mind telling him to move away.

-

He can’t help the grin forming on his lips, highly amused by the pained faces Rhett is making without realizing, rubbing his hands on the tabletop, the gesture telling in its familiarity to Link. Rhett’s body language always gives him so much to work with, so honest when the man himself won’t even look him in the eye.

Link is done with waiting, so done with dropping subtle hints and hoping Rhett will pick up on them, done with being together but not really together at the same time. In all the years of their friendship they were never more than friends, and even if that isn’t totally the truth either, Link knows they could finally make that step to something more, their long awaited More. The time now here, the moment finally right for the both of them. He knows what he wants and taking a good look at Rhett it is exactly what he wants too.

After all this time of just wanting but never acting, Link finally does and walks over to Rhett to get started on the beginning of their More.

-

Not looking was a mistake, a significant mistake on Rhett's part as he's now struck with surprise. He’s startled by the big familiar hands framing his cheeks and holding on his jaw before he can move away. With huge eyes and a thumping heart Rhett looks over at Link, a question in his eyes. _What the heck is going on? What does this mean? Link?_

Rhett has always appreciated their lifelong friendship and the easy way of communicating it has brought them, but never before has he been as grateful for it as right now. There's no need to voice these difficult questions going through his head; they’re probably written clearly on his panicking face. And Link knows how to read them, knows how to read him.  
As always, actions speak louder than words and Link is answering his unspoken query with the single simple action of leaning down over Rhett's tense figure, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth.

Link’s soft lips linger for a long moment, barely moving, just there, pressed against Rhett’s slack mouth. For a couple of seconds all that Rhett can think, see, feel and smell is Link, overflowing his senses with his presence. Never before have they been this close or have they shared a moment like this; the newness of it takes Rhett by surprise and would sweep him off his feet if he wasn’t sitting down. Never one to shy away from taking the unknown path, Rhett takes the surprise and strides with it, reacting to the soft kiss almost on instinct.

He could almost forget how much he’s wanted this, how long he wished something like this would happen between the two of them. The long days of watching his best friend work beside him, the even longer nights lying awake and wanting him there beside him as well.  
At this moment it’s all forgotten and he’s just appreciating the way Link’s slightly plump lips fit over his own, enjoying the pleased noise Link makes in the back of his throat as Rhett brings up his own hand to the back of Link’s head to prolong the kiss. For several seconds more they stay in this position, connected by their lips and hands, both reluctant to bring an end to their first kiss.

When the two of them finally move apart, Link leaning back against the table just a couple of inches away, it feels like the distance is too much. After so much time spent apart, or at least with a barely friendly distance between them, now that the distance is crossed it seems impossible to be apart like before. Rhett’s reaching out for Link without much thought, his fingers tracing the line of visible skin above the drooping pajama pants. At Link’s full body shiver, Rhett looks up again and shivers himself at what he finds on Link’s face.

Rhett knows Link’s face, knows it better than his own. He has certainly watched Link’s face more than his own, hours of his life only spent looking at every emotion and expression on that dear face.  
The look on Link’s face is familiar, even if Rhett finally sees it in a new light. Link’s touching his mouth, his long finger caressing the sensitive skin still tingling after their kiss while his lips form a gentle smile.  
Rhett knows that crooked little smile dancing on his mouth that Link gets when he’s feeling particularly fond of Rhett, just a little hint of teeth and lifting up one of his cheeks, making his cutest features stand out that much more. Rhett loves that smile, one of Link’s most genuine expressions, familiar but thrilling in this new context.      

But even more than his smile, Rhett is amazed by the familiarity of the look in Link’s eyes. Now that the puzzle pieces are starting to fall together, the realization that he knows that look in Link’s sparkling blue eyes, has seen it many times in their friendship and partnered life together. There’s affection and happiness in Link’s eyes, long cherished feelings of comfort and trust, but most of all there’s love.  
He’s seen the look of love, Rhett’s sure he’s displayed it himself too many times to count, but he’d thought it would never mean more than a brotherly kind of love. But watching Link right now, taking in the look in his eyes and the fond smile, their kiss still fresh on their minds, Rhett lets himself believe that maybe it could’ve always been something else too, something more.

-

Time seems to move so slowly, the soft morning light highlighting the dancing dust particles around them but neither man has eyes for insignificant things like that. Rhett feels spellbound by the eye contact they’re having, lost in Link’s familiar eyes, thrilled with the new and unfamiliar feeling of Link’s skin underneath his fingertips.

Their second kiss is short and chaste, even more so than the first, just a quick press of lips on lips as Link breaks the spell and moves away from the table.

“Come with me? Sit with me on the couch for a bit? We should talk?”

Link is looking at him questioningly, his eyebrows expressive on his otherwise still sleepy face. He probably meant to say it as a resolute statement, but it comes out more like a request. It’s a request Rhett certainly can’t deny: they really should talk. As much as he’d rather dive into this new thing headfirst, get naked together and find their way, he’s aware that after being ‘just friends’ for over 30 years it’s wiser to talk things through in a clear way, make sure they’re on the same page on this monumental change.

Taking Link’s offered hand is not only for show, Rhett needs the extra help as he gets out of his chair to follow Link over to the living room. Their mostly eaten breakfast is forgotten for now, left behind as more important things are on their minds as they move in silence.  
Rhett’s heart is beating a bit too hard, their held hands making his palms sweat more than he’d like them to at the moment. He’s thinking about taking back his hand for a second to wipe the clamminess away on his shirt, before dismissing it as a silly and too self-conscious thing to do. Link knows him, has known him and his sweaty hands forever now, he wouldn’t find it a turn off now if he never did before.  
As if he knows what Rhett’s thinking, Link’s hand grips him a little tighter, their seemingly high  level of telepathy a bit unnerving. Rhett lets himself himself be led over to his comfortable couch where they halt, side by side, some small distance between them as they sit to face each other, their knees and still interlocked hands warm points of contact.

Now that they’re finally here, Rhett wants to wait for Link, hear what he has to say since he’s the one who started this thing. It’s a bit silly, to sit here with Link and watch each other grinning like a couple of dorks, so happy and at the same time full of excitement for what’s to come.  
It’s his time to work his telepathic magic, as he feels the anxiety coming through from his friend, the grin slowly disappearing from his face as Link gnaws on his bottom lip with sharp teeth. Taking Link’s trembling hand a bit firmer in his own and bringing it up to his lips for a soft kiss seems to do the trick, the smile shyly returning to Link’s face.

Rhett thinks about starting this conversation, showing his support to Link and giving voice to all the emotions inside of him. They’re waiting to burst free, have been for a long time now. But Link beats him to it, speaking fast as if the words burst free from him on their own volition.

“I love you, Rhett.”

There’s a tense moment after that, Rhett’s holding his breath as he waits for the usual ‘as a brother’. It has always followed a statement of love between the two of them, defusing any kind of tension with lifelong affection and seemingly brotherly love.  
When it doesn’t come, the words hanging between them on their own, Rhett takes a deep shuddering breath as an overwhelming happiness fills him.

-

He’s had this whole speech prepared, words of friendship and love, speaking about how much Rhett means to him and how good it would be to take this last step in their relationship together. Now that the moment is there and he’s looking in Rhett’s eyes, he can’t remember any of it, his mind completely blank as Rhett kisses his hand so gently. How lucky is he to have fallen in love with a man so loving, so soft?

Telling Rhett he loves him feels so simple, he’s done it a hundred times already. The words have always been true, no matter what they were followed up with. Link may have tried to weaken the sentiment before, but he doesn’t need to anymore.

They’re simple words. Heartfelt words. Perfect words.

-

He couldn’t feel more ecstatic, the simple words swimming inside his head and blooming inside his chest. Rhett feels like he can take over the world at that moment, Link by his side and ready for anything.  
He’s not ready for the next words coming from Link’s mouth though, somehow more shocking than his declaration of love.

“I’m in love with you.”

How can he not kiss Link after that? Rhett knows it’s impossible for him to not scoop up Link and plant the man in his lap, holds onto his chin as he kisses him with everything that he’s got.  
Link moves easily with him , long legs folding next to Rhett’s thighs on the couch as he settles on top of him while their mouths are firmly attached. It’s a marvel how well they fit together like this, bodies moving in unison as they pour everything into their kiss.

A kiss that’s bruisingly hard at first, turning sloppy and wet, laughter and stray tears making it even messier. It’s so good, so messy and so imperfect. Their tears taste salty on their lips, where their big smiles ruin the idea of a perfect kiss.

“Link..” - “Rhett.”  
“I’ve loved you for so long, oh!” - “I was waiting for you to make a move and I wanted to..”  
“I didn’t know.. I thought you didn’t..” - “Oh baby.”

The tears have stopped, replaced by more gentle kisses and soft smiles. Rhett lets his hands wander over the planes of Link’s back, fascinated with the muscles moving beneath the shirt Link’s wearing. _His shirt_.  
Link wearing his clothes is making the fire inside of him ignite once more, and instead of trying to dampen it Rhett lets it roar into this big fiery thing. He takes a fistful of the soft grey fabric in one hand, bringing the other up to the back of Link’s head. Cradling the mussed up hair, he presses up closer to Link.

Rhett wants more, needs more.  
As Link settles more firmly in his lap, so tantalizingly close to his groin, Rhett lets out a soft moan against Link’s lips. Using the hand twisted in the shirt’s fabric he pushes against Link’s lower back, trying to steer him closer to where he wants him to be.  
Within second the kiss has transformed into something hot and wet. Rhett lets his tongue sweep inside Link’s mouth, relishing the answering moan from Link as he lets Rhett invade him. Slick warm muscle, tasting of milk and and coffee, makes his mind go a bit fuzzy. He doesn’t really have a plan, the only thing on Rhett’s mind right now is that he wants more of Link. Needs more of Link.

Link, however, is moving away from him. Falling back against the cushions Rhett watches as he sits up straight, looking magnificent in the morning light. Link’s hair is disheveled in the best way, his eyes almost shining from behind his glasses, the early morning light making him look like some kind of sexy angel sitting in his lap.  
Before Rhett can protest, Link is clambering off of him and moving over to the open windows. With a rough yank he closes the curtains, darkening the living room significantly but also lending them some more privacy. It’s with a definite sway to his hips that Link walks back to the couch where Rhett is sitting, half lying down and staring at him. He takes off his glasses, folds them before laying them down on the table. Regarding Rhett and his obviously aroused state, Link stands before him.

“Do you want to know what my plans were for today, Rhett?”

He didn’t really think he’d be needing his brain capacity to answer questions right now, shaking the dirty thoughts from his mind before answering affirmative to Link’s question. What in the world could Link’s plans be that it would be more important than what they’re doing now? For a second he fears that Link will want to stop, leave him with the adrenaline and lust coursing through his body.

Link takes his place in Rhett’s lap once again, settling much closer now with his groin finally coming into contact with the straining erection waiting there for him. Rhett’s not proud of the way his mind blanks for a moment or of the soft whine that escapes from his lips as he bucks up a bit, pressing himself fully against Link. Hotly whispered words next to his ear drive him crazy.

“I want to spend this whole day, this whole weekend, naked with you. I want to watch you come undone underneath me, Rhett. My plans for today are just as much sex as we can manage. If you’re amenable to that..”

-

He knows how Link looks, has seen him naked a thousand times before and every one of those moments is seared into his brain, but still: seeing Link naked and aroused, sitting on top of his legs is something else entirely.  
It would be easy to thank God, some all-knowing deity for bringing them together, but at this moment Rhett wants to thank everything that ever happened between them, getting them closer and better suited for this moment. It was always meant to be them, fate more than faith what brought them together.  
Admiring Link, taking a moment to acknowledge the fact that this is truly happening, Rhett can’t help his excited hands rubbing on Link’s legs. The soft hairs there feel good, getting more sparse as his hands travel higher up to the crease of his thighs, drawn to the hard cock so close to his own.

If they weren’t doing this together, if this wasn’t Link, this would be nerve wracking. Another man’s erection in front of him not something he would even think to look at or touch, but Link’s always been an entirely different story.

As long as Rhett can remember Link’s body has had this strong pull on him, the attraction to his best friend spiking whenever he’d bared more of his skin. Numerous camping trips or visits to the beach had left him hard and aching, wanting more than just his hand to relieve the pressure.  
But as much as he’d looked at Link’s back, couldn’t get enough of touching Link’s chest or drooled over long and slim legs, Rhett had never had the pleasure of witnessing Link’s penis standing  at full attention.

His mouth is dry as he traces a single finger over the vein crinkling over the underside of it, surprised by the twitch and Link’s soft groan. Rhett watches in wonder as the heavy sack underneath it contracts, drawing the testicles closer to Link’s body.  
Having another man’s cock in his hand is a weird sensation, hard and soft at the same time, the skin velvety where it moves over rock hard flesh. But it’s Link, Link’s cock in his hand. It’s Link who’s moaning his name over and over again as he moves his hand, his circled fingers lingering over the head before sliding back down.

There’s so much moisture already, slicking his hand as he moves over hot flesh, faster now. He’s coaxing the most gorgeous sounds out of Link, his open mouth inviting and nearly pornographic. Rhett thinks about all the things that mouth can do, the reminder of how Link was eating breakfast earlier at the front of his mind. Clashing their mouths together again, Rhett swallows some of the loud moans that come from Link as he speeds up his hand on Link’s dripping cock.

There’s no time to think about his own need for now, Link’s pleasure taking up all the space between them, his moans and high whines loud in their ears. It comes to its peak in the best imaginable way, Link tensing up against him, wet lips against his mouth as he groans deeply.  
The feeling of Link’s come splashing over his stomach is strange, but at the same time more arousing for Rhett than it has any right to be. He doesn’t know what to do with the knowledge, though, the image of the dripping white fluid wiped away by Link with one of their shirts. Offering an explanation with a smirk on his face, Link speaks up with a husky voice,

“M’not gonna suck your dick with my own come all over it.”

“Oh gosh, Link!”

Link is on his knees, between his legs in a matter of seconds. Rhett barely has the time to take a deep breath before Link is licking a big stripe across the underside of his cock, curling his tongue around the head.  
His hands are clutching the cushions around him and he’s making these noises he hasn’t heard himself make in ages, deep in his throat and if he had any time to think, Rhett would be embarrassed by how desperate he sounds. His mind has no room for such nonsense right now, as he so thoroughly enjoys the way Link’s lips close around the tip of his cock before sinking down. About halfway down Link stops to look up at Rhett, his eyes sparkling from beneath dark lashes. His lips are stretched wide over the thickness of Rhett’s cock, the sight more gorgeous than anything than Rhett has ever seen.  
But the eye contact is almost too much, intensifying as Link makes an exaggerated moan around him, eyes blazing as the vibrations coursing through him. Rhett can’t look away as Link slides down lower every time, taking more of him inside of his mouth and driving him closer to orgasm.

It’s over too soon, his groin feeling tight as his balls draw up high to his body, Rhett’s trying to control his breathing to stave off the inevitable. He’s just in time with his warning, almost growling when Link moves his mouth away  and replaces it swiftly with the tight grip of his hand.

Never before has an orgasm brought Rhett more satisfaction than this one, the intensity of it cleansing his mind of insecurities and even the sorrow for wasted time. It’s so immensely pleasurable to finally share this with Link, to fulfill that last part of their deep connection in this physical kind of way.

He feels like he’s floating on a cloud, could burst into a love song specifically written for the two of them, endorphins and dopamine still flooding his system.

Bursting this rosy bubble of perfection, Link sweeps his middle finger through the mess Rhett made on his stomach. Making a disgusted face but with some kind of morbid fascination, they both watch Link draw a heart in the puddle of come on Rhett’s belly.

“What the heck, Link?”

The little shrug of Link’s shoulders is enough to make him laugh, wrestling Link up to smush their bodies together, laughing even harder as Link protests to the come smearing between them.  
Almost glued together, they lay down side by side on the couch, staring at each other in wonder, lovestruck.

-

He can’t stop looking at Link, his breath returning to normal as he takes in the glorious nakedness beside him. He could spend hours, days of his life only looking at Link. Rhett has filled many moments of his life already doing so and he cherishes the fact he can watch openly now, no longer any need for sneaky glances at the camera screen or lingering looks when he thinks Link isn’t aware.

Link’s chest is still heaving, much more out of breath seeing how he’s done most of the hard work. Rhett smiles, elaborate plans on how the two of them could work on their new _thing_ , together, in very pleasurable ways.

“Gosh… that was.. good. Very good!” A deep breath of air calms him a bit before Link moves onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow to watch Rhett as he speaks again.

“It was, wasn’t it?” At Rhett’s nod and indulgent smile Link continues. “I really love ya.. Have for such a long time.” The blush creeping over Link’s face is adorable, makes Rhett want to kiss him again, soft and sweet, before Link moves away. He’s determined to talk this through, apparently, as Rhett watches Link struggle with the words needing to come out.

“I had this whole speech prepared. This whole sentimental speech filled with reasons why we should be together. But I guess we no longer need that now, do we?”

His cheeky wink makes Rhett laugh, agreeing with the statement as he trails his fingers over Link’s naked hip.

“I mean.. We both know how good we are together. This …” Link gestures with a big sweeping hand, “this is only the cherry on top, right? I guess.. What I really want to say, Rhett, is that even though this happened and it’s a freakin’ big thing that’s finally changed, nothing’s gonna change over here on my end. I’ve always loved ya and I always will, with or without the sex, with or without the kisses, with or without the cuddling.”

Deciding he’s heard enough of Link’s speech to understand what he’s saying, Rhett folds his arms around Link’s back and presses their bodies even closer together. Link’s voice is muffled as he speaks against Rhett’s chest.

“But I’d much rather have the cuddling too.. And the kisses… and the sex…”

His laughter is coursing through his whole body, Rhett holding onto the smaller man in his arms as he throws his head back into his neck, laughing loudly. Rhett’s boisterous laugh is soon being joined in by Link’s high giggles, harmonising in their happiness.

It’s finally time for something More.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! come find me on tumblr [here](http://imaginehimandhim.tumblr.com/) and [here](http://touchinganelectricdove.tumblr.com/)  
> (I love feedback, so come talk to me!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! come find me on tumblr [here](http://touchinganelectricdove.tumblr.com/)  
> (I love feedback, so come talk to me!)
> 
> If you find any obvious mistakes, please let me know!  
> <3


End file.
